


A Peek Into Peter

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Curious Bucky, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Injured Tony, M/M, Multi, Nurse Peter, OT3, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: A prompt from Edge: Maybe the boys all at Peter's?? For some reason. I'd die to read Bucky's reaction to seeing Peter's home for the first time and getting that additional personal touch to him aaahhIn a skirmish in Queens, Tony is injured and Peter suggests they head back to his place to patch him up. Just a quick, fluffy little ditty.





	A Peek Into Peter

“Where the hell did these guys  _ get _ these weapons from?” Tony pondered as they hunkered down behind a dumpster.

“Beats me,” Bucky replied, ducking out to check the position of the men who were firing at them and dodging back in quickly to escape the high energy blast sent his way.

The genius muttered a few choice words under his breath, causing Bucky to chuckle. He’d been patrolling with Peter when they’d come across the group of men trying to rob an ATM and after getting a glimpse of the new weaponry, had called in Tony for back up. Unfortunately, the genius had ducked out to grab an emergency bag of coffee beans (there may have been an incident involving Dum-E, a fire extinguisher, and Tony’s stash of beans that had him swearing to disown the bot) and so he only had a gauntlet on him. As skilled and resourceful as Tony was, this particular situation really needed Iron Man and so they were stuck for the time being until several of the Iron Legion arrived. It would only take them several minutes but when they were stuck under fire of those deadly energy weapons, a few minutes felt like an eternity.

“Spidey, how are you doing?” Tony called to where Peter was hiding on the other side of the alleyway in a concealed doorway. The worry in his voice was evident and Bucky felt exactly the same way. He hated that they’d been separated like this and wished that one of the more battle-hardened of the two had ended up with the teen. 

A red hand appeared giving them the thumbs up. “I’m good, Mr Stark!”

“Do these guys ever give up?” Bucky muttered as there were several more explosions above them as the blasts hit the wall. In their current position, there was little chance of any of the trio being hit but the goons firing at them didn't seem to care and kept their fingers on the trigger. 

“Yeah, I’d have thought they’d have grown bored by now,” Tony said. He was wearing an earpiece to connect him to Friday and asked, “What’s the ETA on the Legion, baby girl?”

“Approximately thirty seconds, boss,” Bucky heard her reply in his own piece. Tony insisted that Peter and Bucky be connected at all times when they were out on patrols. The Spider-Man suit was always linked in via Karen and usually Tony just used his own suit, but Bucky relied on the old fashioned ear piece.

“Awesome. I bet these guys won’t be feeling so tough in a minute’s time,” Tony said smugly.

More blasts hit the wall behind them and suddenly Tony cried out. Bucky had started moving already, throwing himself over his partner but the damage was already done. Shards of brick had rained down on them and Tony had several long gashes over his face and neck. 

Before they could do anything else, they heard the terrified shouts of the goons as several of the Iron Legion arrived, quickly disarming and restraining them. As Bucky pressed firmly against the deepest cut, he spared a thought to hope that a couple of the guys had gotten at least a little roughed up by the bots. 

There was a blur above him as Peter swung across the alley and landed on silent feet next to them. “Shit, Tony! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, baby, just a few cuts. I’ll be fine,” Tony assured him. “Don’t you worry about me.”

“You might not need stitches,” Bucky told him, “but you’re gonna need a few butterfly clips at least. They’re deeper than you think they are.”

The genius tried to wave him off, insisting that he was okay, but Peter interrupted. “I’ve got some in my kit at home. We’re only a block away so it’s much closer than the Tower. Let me patch you up.”

Tony shook his head. “You know May will freak out if one of us turns up bloody and bruised. I don’t want to subject any of us to the lecture that she’s sure to deliver if she realises what danger you’ve been in.”

“She’s at work, don’t worry. Come on,” the teen said, holding out a hand.

Tony sighed and took the hand, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet. “Alright then, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Tony instructed the Legion to inform the cops what had happened, explaining he’d left to get medical assistance (they didn’t need to know it wasn’t  _ professional _ assistance) but they could call later if they needed a statement, otherwise he’d drop by the next day to get a look at the weapons. The trio then headed for Peter’s apartment building, stopping quickly along the way in a different alleyway so the teen could get changed out of his suit. Bucky was feeling curious, having never been there before and he was looking forward to seeing it firsthand. He had some idea of what the neighbourhood was like due to his patrols with Spider-Man but he couldn't wait to see Peter’s personal space for himself. Although the teen had his own room at the Tower, it wasn’t the same as his own bedroom and Bucky was eager to see the collection of gadgets, trinkets, and mess that was quintessential Peter.

The building was eerily similar to the one Bucky had grown up in back in the 40’s. It might have been a little more modern but the atmosphere was the same. It wasn’t a well off area at all but it was a  _ proud _ area. The residents might not have had much but what they did have, they took care of. The well worn carpet in the hallways was freshly vacuumed and there was no rubbish or detritus scattered about like in some of more downtrodden areas. A lot of the doors had doormats out front and some had their numbers painted on in bright, colourful paint. Some even had a potted plant next to them, the residents trusting their neighbours not to steal from one of their own. 

The few people they passed were friendly, despite Tony bleeding profusely, and they greeted Peter cordially. He knew them all by name and shared a few words with each of them in his easy going and enthusiastic manner. The elevator wasn't working but it didn’t take long to climb the stairs and soon they had reached his apartment. Bucky found himself holding his breath as the door was unlocked and they were ushered inside. 

Tony had been there before and he headed straight for the couch, flopping down on it and patting the arm like it was an old friend. Peter turned to Bucky and gave him a small smile. “Um, I’m just gonna grab the first aid kit. I don't have any soda but there’s cold water in the fridge if you want anything.”

“Sure,” Bucky said, leaning in and giving the teen a quick kiss before heading for the small kitchen. There wasn’t much storage space at all so he found the glasses on the second try and pulled three from the cupboard. The fridge wasn’t  _ empty _ but it wasn’t as well stocked at the one at the Tower and Bucky suddenly realised why Tony fretted so much. Bucky had his own experience growing up without much to his name and he knew what a growing body felt like on an empty stomach. Peter was just as proud as his aunt and wasn’t the sort to ask for charity or advertise how tough they were doing it so it wasn’t surprising that he'd never told the super soldier about his true situation. Peter was stubborn but so was Bucky - there might not be much the teen would allow him to do but when he could, he would. He vowed that come Friday night, he was going to make a veritable feast so Peter would have a full tummy at least once that week.

Gathering the glasses in his hands, Bucky took them through to the living room where Peter had returned and was dabbing at Tony’s face with a swab. The genius hissed as the antiseptic stung, but didn't pull away. Bucky placed the drinks down on the table and then sat next to Tony, taking his hand in his. “You’re being awfully brave, sweetheart,” he cooed.

“Fuck off,” Tony grumbled. “Your sarcasm is not appreciated right now.”

Laughing, he kissed him on the cheek and then sat quietly as Peter worked, rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s palm. The teen had had a lot of experience tending to his own injuries from being a secret superhero and was quite good at it and soon had his lover patched up.

“Thanks, baby,” Tony said, pulling Peter to him.

The teen yelped as he was dragged onto Tony’s lap but accepted the kiss that was offered. “Anytime,” he said, slipping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Want me to pop the kit back?” Bucky asked. 

“I can do it,” Peter said, going to climb off.

“Nah, Tony still needs kisses better so you’ve still got a job to do,” he said, placing his metal hand on Peter’s arm to keep him from getting up.

Tony was nuzzling against the teen’s throat so Peter seemed happy to acquiesce and the super soldier headed through the tiny apartment towards the bathroom. He placed the kit in the cupboard and then stuck his head into Peter’s bedroom. He didn't want to actually go inside without being invited but he wanted at least a glance. He grinned as he took in the rather messy space, noting the school books on the desk, the unmade bed, and the Iron Man poster on the wall. He was about to turn and go back to the living room when something caught his eye. He stepped into the room and reached down to the bed, pulling out the bundle he saw poking out from under the pillow. He grinned stupidly as he recognised one of his Henleys, lifting it to his face, a trace of his cologne still recognisable. Then he noticed the sleep pants and laughed out loud as he realised that they were a pair of Tony’s. Bucky suddenly understood that Peter wore both items as pyjamas so he could be surrounded by his partners when they weren’t there.

Overwhelmed with love for the teen, Bucky hurried back to the living room and practically threw himself at the couple on the couch. Tony made an  _ oof _ sound as he collided with them and Peter squawked as lips were crushed against his but then returned the kiss. “What was that for?” he asked when Bucky finally allowed him up for air.

“Just cos I love you, doll, so fucking much,” the soldier said, hugging both men to him. “How long till May gets home?”

“Um.” Peter leaned back until he caught sight of the clock in the kitchen. “In about two hours.”

“Excellent, we’ve got heaps of time then,” Bucky announced.

“Time for what?” the teen asked and it was clear he was thinking something dirty.

“Nothing like that, you naughty thing,” he said with a grin. “I’m starving so I figured we could order in some dinner. Anyone feel like pizza?”

“Fuck, I would sell my soul for a pepperoni pizza right now,” Tony said.

Peter pouted but said, “Uh, sure, I could eat.”

Bucky didn't doubt that and pulled out his phone. He bought up the website and placed their order for delivery, noting the estimated time. Well, would you look at that, it seemed they  _ would _ have time for a few naughty things as well. “We have twenty minutes until it gets here,” he announced, and then pulled his shirt off over his head. “How quickly can you guys get naked?”

If they were a little red in the face and breathless by the time the pizza arrived, well, the delivery guy wasn’t going to say  _ anything _ , especially considering the tip he was given.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or ideas for something they'd like to see, please leave them in the comments. I can't promise to fill all of them but the more ideas I get, the longer this series will continue :) If you don't feel comfortable leaving a prompt in the comments, feel free to email me at scarletmanuka1@gmail.com


End file.
